Jay Santura
Jacyen David Santura (mostly known as Jay) (b. Jan. 1994) is the old antagonist of the online series LaForbes, who recently graduated from LaForbes High, and left America for a university in Australia. During his time at LaForbes, he wasn't the best at behaving, especially with his bestfriend, and now brother-in law, Daxton Senior. He is married to his former classmate and highschool sweetheart Ariana Kenya as of Summer 2012. He used to have a bitter conflict with Sebastian Morales. Character History Background Jay is a proud Australian-Colombian mix with a strict catholic religious background. He isn't the brightest tool in the shed, but has shown extreme physical talent along playing basketball since he was 3. He was on the LaForbes Bulls, but after he left LaForbes for Monarch, he joined it's basketball team and broke Sebastian's arm in the 2010-2011 school year's championship game at the Pheonix Arena. Season 7 In True Colors (1), Mrs. Crejaida asked Jay for his cellphone during class. He asked after class why she took his phone, and she said because he looked like he was doing something bad. He said "But when Erin actually texts, you don't care?" The teacher then said it's because Erin is different from him. Jay stated that Erin gets in trouble constantly, he then asked if it was because of his hispanic background. She refused to answer, and sent him to his next class. She then filed a complaint saying that Jay was hitting on her, which was false. Jay got a few days of detention, and he told the principal that she seriously took his phone out of nowhere. A few students agreed, and Mrs. Crejaida stated a few things that they did, which were unfortunately. The principal took the teachers word. In True Colors (2), After Mrs. Crejaida successfully fails him under false pretenses, he signs up to leave LaForbes for Monarch. Many people told him it was a mistake, but he didn't want to listen. Season 9 In Back in Black (1), he returned to LaForbes with death stares shot at him. Horrible treatment from many students, and he walked into gym class, and every guy tackled him for getting the basketball team shut down after breaking Sebastian's arm. In Forever Young (1), while driving past a church, he sees Ej fighting with a random (Kade). He attempts to jump in, but then sees a guy videotaping them. He asked what they were doing, and then he left. In Forever Young (4), Nina slips out in front of Jay that Karina and Jj had sex. Jay, furious and blacking out, goes to find Jj. He finds him in the A&P parking lot on 259th street and pulls him out of the car. He smashed him into the ground, kicked his face, and broke his arm, then left him on the floor. Sean got back and called 911. In Forever Young (5), angry and regretting what he did to Jj, he steals his fathers car and begins driving. His dad calls him and begins screaming and cursing at him. He throws his cell phone out the window, and closes his eyes. He puts more pressure on the gas pedal, and continues to keep his eyes shut.. He ends up crashing into a sports store on Broadway. The police are notified and he was rushed to the hospital. While he was unconcious, tests were ran on him and it was revealed that he tried to overdose on oxycodone, which the doctors showed his parents. Instead of his parents being furious with him, they realize he isn't fit to live without them, and they tell him to move back in with them. When he is fully concious again, he accepts. His mom tells him that he is going to have to start therapy. Later, he is notified that there was a shooting at Flipperz Cinema, and somebody died because of the shooter, Daxton Senior. In Until The End, him and Daxton were notified that they weren't able to graduate because of all their abstances, not enough credits, etc. They both leave school, and are not seen for the rest of the episode. Season 10 In Hennessy Game (2), Jj and Ej invite him and Ariana to their house, and when they show up, all the lights are off. They appear confused, and the lights flash on and everyone yells "SUPRISE!" Ariana and Jay look suprised, especially because neither one of them had a birthday that day. Jay asked what this was about, and Jj said it's their farewell party. They both accepted, and of course, Jay asked where the food was. Everyone laughed, and Jay ran over to the table. Randy began talking to Jay, and asked what's going to happen to Jay and Ariana, since Jay is going to take off for Australia. Jay announced that Ariana was coming with him to Australia. Everyone ran over and hugged both of them. When the party began to die down, Jay announced that they had to leave for the airport, which Jj and Ej were driving them to, and everyone hugged him goodbye, and he went to go find Ariana. He found Ariana sitting on a bench, crying. He asked what was wrong, and she gave him her phone and told him to look. Jay looked with a horrified face, and they both walked slowly, crying, into Jj's car. They drove away from the house, and the final house they will be in America for a long time. At the airport, Ej and Jj hugged both of them and said it would be okay. Jay told Jj not to be such an idiot in his final years of high school, and Ariana thanked Ej once again for the Monarch favor. They all hugged once more as four, and said their goodbyes, and Jay and Ariana went into the airport. Ej and Jj got back in the car, and waited a brief moment, and drove away. Trivia *He broke Sebastian's arm in Pheonix Arena, and Jj's arm in Forever Young (4). *Jay is an athiest. *Jay and Daxton beat up Ashaunn at Fiona and Jorge's 16th birthday party for ripping off Ariana's bikini. *He was supposed to die in Crimewave, but this was edited out. *He was held back in the 2011-2012 school year. Quotes *(first line): "This guy snores like a hippo with a clogged nose." (about Lance) *(last line): "Next year, promise me you won't be such an idiot. Well, not an idiot... yeah, an idiot. You know what I mean. Just try to straighten yourself out, stack it up boy." (to Jj at the airport) *(at Chaeyce's funeral): "Chaeyce was the best. The best looking, cuz, you know, he looked like me." *(final line to Lance): "Better get to Australia. You killing em here, those Australians won't know what hit them."